


In the Broom Closet

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:49:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Photos of Harry and Draco caught in the broom closet by Colin Creevey.  Of course, this was bound to happen, since Colin followed Harry everywhere...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Drawn originally for the "Photographs Colin Creevey might have taken during his days at Hogwarts" Challenge for the LiveJournal community hp_fringeart

  
**In the Broom Closet**


End file.
